Happy Birthday and Anniversary
by AznPanDaz
Summary: 8 month's after Lucy's death and Natsu still holds a unread letter by Lucy the one she gave him when she took her last breath. Now he will read it and sing a special song to her.


Well short story! It's about Lucy death...Might not make you cry but I just wanted to make one!

* * *

><p>Natsu POV<p>

_"Natsu!" Lucy voice yelled as she ran to me I could see the blood on her leg_

_I only got a split second to see everything. _

_It happened to fast but I remember the smile on her face when she did it and the magic blasting through_

_her. __She flew a couple of feet back, blood pooling out of her stomach._

_I ran to her she was still smiling and breathing harshly._

_"Lucy! Stay with me!" I said taking my scarf putting it on it on her stomach_

_trying to make her bleed less. "Natsu..." Lucy whispered tears running down._

_I nodded and waited for her to say something but instead she took a piece of _

_paper out from her bloody pocket in her skirt. "Read it and promise me this Natsu you'll never forget me." She put_

_her pinky up. I hooked my pinky onto her as she took her last breath. "NATSU!" Erza yelled running with a sprain ankle._

I woke up panting and sweating. The sun was just coming up, I could see Happy sleeping on the floor. I went to the bathroom my face sweaty in the mirror. I stayed in the shower for 2 hours forgetting the world. When I got out Happy was eating and my fire chicken was on the table. I changed into a blood red scarf and pants, shirt. When I finish eating I stayed at the table. "Natsu...Let's go to the guild?" Happy said tugging my pants. I didn't answer, I was thinking the guild was gonna blame me for _it._ "Natsu please!" Happy whined crying looking at the maid outfit. "Fine..." I mumbled.

I got to the guild the atmosphere gloomy. Everything felt different, Cana barley drinked and Gray didn't strip anymore, Erza would always yell at herself saying it's her fault even Juvia,Levy and Mirajane stopped stalking(Juvia),reading(for Levy sometimes) and smiling(all three girls). I looked at the table we use to laugh at, I swore I say Lucy reading a book. I shook my head and sat at the bar. "Hi Natsu" Mirajane said not looking up. "Hi..." I said back. _"Read the note." _I heard Lucy whisper in my ear. I looked around but say no Lucy. Just when I looked away I say Lucy wave at me. "NO!" I yelled banging the table.

Everybody looked at me, I ignored it. "Natsu...how's it going?" Gray said sitting next to me. "Bad..." I whispered. Gray didn't answer back. But he stilled stayed. "Why wont you read the note?" Gray said so quietly talking to himself. I couldn't take it! It's been 8 month's since she left... I pulled the note small parts of the paper was covered with dry blood. The paper smelled like vanilla and I'm pretty sure Gajeel and Wendy noticed the smell because they stiffened up.

_Dear Natsu,_

_This is hard to write but I'm leaving Fairy Tail..._

_It's not because I wanna the reason is I'm dying._

_I only told Levy please don't be mad I just didn't want anybody to be sad._

_I have a heart desease which is incurable. That's the reason why I could_

_never catch up to you guys. That is why I'm weak no matter what medical treatment I_

_go through. But that's the reason why I wrote this the real reason is_

_I love you..._

_I always did and always will_

_from the moment you climbed through my window sill. You're the reason I smile everyday_

_You're the reason why I fight. I know we broke up but I still love you!_

_When I die will you still remember me?_

_Love,Your_ _Lucy_

Tears fell down my eyes as I finished reading the letter. When I looked away Gray and Mirajane was crying of course the two biggest snoop. "Nat-su you should sing it..." Mirajane said. I made a song two months before she dead and now I will sing it to her. I nodded and walked up the stage. Since no one knew what was coming the just stared at me. "Natsu what are you doing?" Gajeel said. "You'll see." I replied. I nodded to Mirajane as a drummer and a guy who plays a guitar came onto stage. "This is for...Lucy." I said, this time everybody was listening.

_The Memory- Mayday Parade_

She is everywhere I go  
>Everyone I see<br>Winter's gone and I still can't sleep  
>Summer's on the way<br>At least that's what they say  
>But these clouds won't leave<p>

Walk away  
>I'm barely breathing<br>As I'm lying on the floor  
>Take my heart<br>As you're leaving  
>I don't need it anymore<p>

This is the memory  
>This is the curse of having<br>Too much time to think about it  
>It's killing me<br>This is the last time  
>This is my forgiveness<br>This is endless

I stopped for a second and remember another memory.

_"NATSU WE ARE THROUGH!" Lucy yelled as she kicked me out of her house._

_"What I do?" I asked myself I walked into the guild._

_"So Natsu what you give her?" Mirajane asked winking. _

_"For what?" I asked back confused. Mirajane eyes went wide as her jaw dropped._

_"OMG IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AND YOUR ANNIVERSERY!" Mirajane said pointing at the calender. _

Now spring has brought the rain  
>But I still see your face<br>And I can not escape the past  
>Creeping up inside<br>Reminding me that I  
>Can never bring you back<p>

This is the memory  
>This is the curse of having<br>Too much time to think about it  
>It's killing me<br>This is the last time  
>This is my forgiveness<br>This is endless

(This is endless)  
>This is endless<br>(This is endless)

Someone help me  
>'Cause the memory<br>Convinced itself to tear me apart  
>And it's gonna succeed before long<p>

This is the memory  
>This is the curse of having<br>Too much time to think about it  
>It's killing me<br>This is the last time  
>This is my forgiveness<br>This is endless  
>(This is endless)<p>

Someone help me  
>'Cause the memory<br>Convinced itself to tear me apart  
>And it's gonna succeed before long<br>(This is endless)

She is everywhere I go  
>Everyone I see<br>But these clouds won't leave...

I saw a ghost like Lucy standing in-front smiling her angelic smile. I smiled back. Just before I turned around she whispered in my ear. _I would always fight for you. _then felt cold lips on my cheek. I smiled and said back looking up, "Lucy I love you to." I whispered to her. "And guess what it's your birthday. Happy anniversary "

* * *

><p>Well it probably didn't make you cry but I am just hopeing it was good!<p> 


End file.
